Movie Dreams
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: The Titans experience dreams in some form of a movie parody! Please review.


As I was writing this story, I thought about a little game. Seeing as each chapter deals with each titan's dream, which is a movie parody, see if you can guess what the movie is that is being parodied. The answers are at the end of the epilogue. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and the movies parodied in this story

**Genre:** Humour/Parody

**Rating:** T, just to be on the safe side

**Movie Dreams**

**Prologue**

The sun was setting as the Titans entered Titans Tower. They were all exhausted and pooped from the crime fighting they had today.

'Five villains in one day,' moaned Robin.

'I don't think I would last that long,' groaned Beast Boy.

'On my planet, we wouldn't get THIS exhausted. One push of the Tameranian rock and that was it,' said Starfire.

Cyborg then spoke up, 'Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed for some shut eye.'

Everyone else agreed. As they started to make their way to their rooms, Raven sneaked up on Beast Boy and put on her Jigsaw impression. 'The game is not yet over, Beast Boy.' Beast Boy turned to see Raven with her hand over her mouth.

'Dude, that's not funny!' He didn't notice Cyborg trying to cover up his laughing. 'Come on, you knew that Mumbo was playing up on you.'

'So? That doesn't mean I had to fall for it,' said Beast Boy. 'Look, can we forget all of this and get to bed? I'm desperate for a sleep.'

They all started arguing. But they didn't notice Robin and Starfire talking as they walked to their rooms.

'I know, Starfire. I was a bit rough with Mad Mod, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're all right.'

'Indeed I am, Robin. Tell me, what is that red stain on your face?'

Robin had forgotten that he was blushing. He was usually like that whenever he's alone with Starfire. 'Uh… nothing. You'd better get to bed.'

'Very well. Good night, Robin.'

As Starfire closed her door, Robin sighed a relief. 'That was close!'

Meanwhile, Beast Boy managed to get Raven back. He sneaked up on her, then quickly grabbed her. Raven shrieked, then turned around to see Beast Boy laughing.

'Very funny, Beast Boy. You're just lucky I'm too tired to get you right now. Let's go to bed.'

The lights of Titans Tower had gone out. The Titans were now asleep, not knowing that what they were about to experience would change them all forever.

**Chapter 1: Robin**

By the time I got her to the car, Starfire stopped shaking. Her skin is warm again. She's herself again.

'Thanks for remembering my coat… and for all the little things, like saving my life… twice.'

'You better get rolling.'

'You're not coming along?'

'No. I have friends on their way, to collect the evidence. I'm gonna blow this whole sick mess wide open. I'm gonna clear my name. I'm gonna put Senator Slade behind bars where he belongs.'

'I can't lose you, Robin… not again.'

'You'll never lose me, Starfire.'

She leaned in to kiss me, and I kissed back. It seemed like it would go on forever. But she pulled back, and I wiped the tears from her eyes as she went to the car and drove off.

Starfire, the love of my life. Shame to lie to her. I hope she forgives me for it. Get Senator Slade behind bars? Sure, and maybe after I've pulled out that miracle, I'll go and punch out God. There isn't a prosecutor in the state who'll go after Senator Slade.

I killed his only son. The bloodline is cut. Slade's lost his legacy. He'll use all his power to get revenge on me. He'll go after me through Starfire. He'll find her again. There'll be no end to it. She'll never be safe… not as long as I'm alive.

There's only one way to beat him.

An old man dies… a young woman lives…

Fair trade.

BANG!

I love you, Starfire.

**Chapter 2: Starfire**

'Why does Robin go far camera right? Don't you like me? I like you.'

'Well, I like you too, Starfire, but maybe a little too much.'

'Good. I'm glad.' She then saw a blue blanket Robin was holding. 'Why do you need that blanket? Do you sleep on that?'

'It's nothing important. It's just a minor compulsion. I've had it since I was a baby and… you're a little too close.'

(I know this a short one, but the lyrics for the song in this parody pretty much explains how Robin feels for Starfire and vice versa. If you want lyrics, go to LyricWiki and search for 'That Face')

**Chapter 3: Beast Boy**

Cyborg woke to find that he was in a room. There wasn't much light, only blue. He stood up, only to bang his head on a pipe, then he banged his head on the ceiling.

'Are you okay?' said a voice.

'Who's there?' asked Cyborg.

Suddenly, the lights came on. Cyborg was blinded by the bright light. But he managed to see…

'Beast Boy? What are you doing here?'

'I don't know. I was gonna ask you the same thing. One minute I'm hanging out with Terra, the next I'm here. She's not gonna like this.'

All of a sudden, a TV came on. They turned to see something unexpected… 'RAVEN?'

'Hello, boys. I'd like to play a game with you. This room is starting to fill with poisonous gas. The antidote is that box over there. But as you can see, you are chained. You must break free in 120 seconds. Let the game begin!'

The TV went off. The clock started ticking.

'Why, that no good-for-nothing…'

'We haven't got time for that now!' They looked to see that they were chained to a pipe. 'Where's the saw?'

'Found it,' said Beast Boy. Cyborg looked up to see a saw attached to a rope that was attached to a basketball hoop.

'Look!' Cyborg then saw a round shape rock. He picked it up, and threw it. It bounced off the hoop, banged on a pipe, and it fell, hitting Beast Boy.

'Damn!'

Beast Boy got up, angry. 'JUST MAKE THE DAMN BASKET ALREADY!' He then threw the rock to Cyborg.

'Sorry!' He then threw the rock again, and it went in the hoop. The saw fell down. Beast Boy quickly grabbed it and tried to saw through the chain. But it wasn't working.

'BB, I think she wants us to saw through our feet!'

'What? I'm not sawing through my feet. You do it.'

'Uh, BB, I'M METAL!'

'Oh…' He then started sawing through his feet, trying to put up with the pain!

'Hurry you've only got 30 seconds!' Beast Boy was still going. Finally, he got through the pain and stood up, holding the foot.

'I did it. We're saved!'

'Oh my GOD!'

'What's wrong?'

'Wrong foot!' Beast Boy then looked down to see that he saw off the wrong foot… the foot that wasn't chained to the pipe!

He started to fall. 'Mother…'

**Chapter 4: Cyborg**

Cyborg was led to a room where there was all sorts of machinery. A figure spoke.

'We're almost online.' 'Good.' Cyborg was kinda worried that Raven was tricking him into another drug trip, but he agreed in case she wasn't.

'Time is always against us. Please, have a seat here.' Cyborg sat where the figure was pointing. Another was placing sensors on his body.

'The pill you took is part of a trace program. It's designed to disrupt your input output carrier signals so we can pinpoint your location.'

Cyborg looked worried. 'Ya mean, I'm taking another drug trip?'

'Pretty much, yeah.'

Cyborg then got angry. 'Well, it ain't gonna happen!' He started to get up, but he was forced down. The figure then stepped forward. 'So, you'd better buckle your seatbelt, Dorothy, because Kansas is going bye-bye!'

'RAVEN?' She quickly forced magic on Cyborg's arm, which reached out to a mirror, but it absorbed his fingers. Cyborg tried to pull away.

'Have you ever had a dream that you were so sure was real?' Cyborg then pulled his arm away.

'What if you were unable to wake up from that dream?' Then another figure stepped forward.

'ROBIN?'

'How would you know the difference between the dream world and the real world?'

The liquid started to cover the rest of his fingers, then his arm, then his body.

Raven then picked up a phone and pressed a dial. 'Star, we're going to need a signal soon.'

The liquid was reaching Cyborg's face, as it was getting colder and colder.

'Lock! I got him!'

'Good, Robin. Now, Star. Now!'

The liquid then went down inside Cyborg.

**Chapter 5: Raven**

Raven awoke to a noise. She got out of bed to see what the noise was. She opened the door expecting the hallway, but instead it was a portal. She stepped out of the door… then got sucked into her head.

As the portal closed, she started to wonder whether Beast Boy had something to do with it. She started wondering looking for Beast Boy, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She grew angry, thinking this was a prank.

'Come on out, Beast Boy. The joke is over!' Just then, a figure appeared. The figure was tall, wearing a hat and a glove of some sort. The glove had knives coming out of it.

'Very funny, Beast Boy, you can take the hat off, and…' But before she could finish, the figure stepped forward. Raven stopped, shocked at who was standing in front of him.

'I'm very fond of jokes, Raven, but Beast Boy's not here to do it for you!' Scared, Raven ran but Freddy Krueger jumped right in front of her.

'How about this one? Why did the goth girl die screaming?' Raven then started falling! 'Because she didn't know when to stop!' Freddy laughed as Raven fell, never knowing when she'll stop falling! But it wasn't long before she knew where it would lead her to…

From out of nowhere, a green eagle came and grabbed Raven. The eagle pulled her up and back onto the ground. Raven was wondering who the eagle was when it morphed into Beast Boy.

'You saved me? I thought you didn't like me.'

'I thought you didn't like me!'

'How about I kill both of you?' They both looked, but were too late to escape from Freddy

**Epilogue**

The morning sun shone in Titans Tower as the Titans arrived for breakfast. They had all experienced a nightmare (a good dream for Starfire) that made them change about each other. Beast Boy was the first to change.

He approached Raven with confidence, not knowing that she was doing the same thing.

'Uh… I'm sorry about last night, Raven.'

'Me too, Beast Boy. I didn't know that…'

'Yo, anybody seen Robin and Star?'

Robin and Starfire were at the top of the tower. They were the last ones to change.

'I never knew how much you love me, Robin.'

Robin was blushing brightly. 'Well, I never knew you could do the same to me.'

Starfire was blushing as well. 'I see. This so-called 'kissing', how do you Earth people do it?'

Robin was now burning red! 'Uh…' He was lost for words. Starfire then stepped in.

'Is this how it's done?' She grabbed Robin's head, and pressed her lips to his. Robin and Starfire were now burning red on the cheeks, but they continued to kiss as the sun rose for a new day.

This was one dream that truly came true.

I hope you like my story. Now for the answers:

Robin – Sin City (The end scene with Bruce Willis and Jessica Alba)

Starfire – The Producers (Matthew Broderick and Uma Thurman's scene with the song That Face)

Beast Boy – Scary Movie 4 (The opening with Dr Phil and Shaq)

Cyborg – The Matrix (When Neo goes down the rabbit hole)

Raven – Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street)


End file.
